


【堂良】沼泽

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 走肾不走心
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【堂良】沼泽

  
  
旋转球灯浮夸刺眼，劲爆舞曲震耳欲聋，红男绿女群魔乱舞，空气中弥漫着浓烈的烟酒香水的气息。周九良身处其中，头昏脑涨瞠目结舌只觉得活见了鬼。  
  
白色羊毛毯上的红酒渍，真皮沙发上的烟窟窿，浴室马桶外沿的呕吐物，等等等等，不一而足，在他脑内无限循环播放，真真就要逼死洁癖强迫症。偏巧有人不谙察言观色之道，看不出年轻男人眼角眉梢隐隐的暴躁，硬是挤了过去坐在他身旁，举着酒杯大着舌头呵呵直笑：您瞧着挺面生的，贵姓？  
  
周。他冷着张脸惜字如金，瞪着倾斜高脚杯即将滴出来的香槟，心中暗暗发誓哪怕只是漏到一丁点儿在地板上他就要此人以死谢罪。可惜对方运气足够好，冒着小气泡的液体只是将将在杯沿转了一圈。他不知自己险些大祸临头，仍旧锲而不舍地套近乎：那您跟小孟儿是怎么变成的朋友啊？现在的客户？以前的同事？学校的同窗？还是……  
  
啊，是了，孟鹤堂。一切都是因为孟鹤堂。周九良如梦初醒，眯起眼恶狠狠盯着万花丛中游刃有余的罪魁祸首，咬牙切齿迸出几个字：室友，不是朋友。对方因酒精麻痹的神经被这露骨的冷淡给刺激地短暂清醒了一秒，又惊又愕连忙打着哈哈溜之大吉。  
  
他们从一个月前开始一起合租这套两室两卫的公寓，孟鹤堂朝九晚上没定点的上班，周九良昼伏夜出泡实验室，一个星期也就只有周末两天有打个照面的机会，偶尔相约吃个早午餐喝喝咖啡下午茶，一直和平共处相安无事。年末叫朋友们来家轰趴这件事，孟鹤堂确实是征询过他的许可的。毕竟同在一个屋檐之下共享一个客厅厨房平摊高级复式公寓死贵死贵的房租，像孟鹤堂这样的人精怎么可能会忽略最基本的社交礼仪。周九良当时也没有半点意见，耸耸肩点点头嘴上说没问题，自己正好去学校实验室里通宵跑个数据，心里盘算着毕竟博士论文八字还没有一撇，有个被迫抓紧时间的机会也挺好。  
  
那怎么行？大过节的因为我有家不能回像什么话。男人笑眯眯地摇头否决，九良来一起玩呗，有吃有喝的，就当多认识几个新朋友也好。  
  
自己当时要是能义正严辞拒绝他的提议该有多好。可是孟鹤堂在金融区赫赫有名的大投行里搬着几年的砖，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话是生存必备技能，自己一定是占不到巧说不过他。周九良有些颓废地想，此人虽然爱闹爱浪，但一向靠谱，次日自己回家前必定能将公共区域收拾得干干净净整整齐齐，不会让自己见着杯盘狼藉的惨烈模样。眼下的不顺意好像是自作自受，怪不得孟鹤堂。这么一转念，周九良眼里的戾气褪去了大半，脸上紧绷的线条也柔软了起来，伸手拿了面前炸薯片放进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱咬个不停，索性冷眼旁观这群妖魔鬼怪如何兴风作浪。  
  
聚会的主人八面玲珑，不仅能将不同背景的客人们照顾得面面俱到，竟还能分出神来把那年轻男人从一脸戒备到自暴自弃的变化一分不少的收入眼底。他想这个小朋友平素里的清心寡欲果然不是徒有其表装模作样，对待这种层次的轰趴竟如临大敌，仿佛掉进盘丝洞的唐三藏，是从头到脚的不自在，一有人过去搭话就恨不得掏出符纸喊一句生人勿近恶灵退散。孟鹤堂越想越觉得有趣，于是眼角眉梢全都弯了起来。  
  
有一身珠光宝气打扮入时的好友端着酒凑过来和他勾肩搭背，顺着他的目光也看向鼓着脸独自进食的年轻男人，挑眉勾唇悄悄在他耳边打趣：小孟儿从哪里认识这样天真可爱的小朋友。说罢不等孟鹤堂接茬，立刻故作惊讶：难不成你好不容易爬到食物链顶端又开始向矫情做作的精英主义缴械投降学习食素了？对了，你最近周末有事没事总窝在家里不和我们出来泡吧聚餐是不是跟这个小朋友有关系？你好死不死非要在家搞这个聚会有没有小小的阴谋？  
  
狗嘴里吐不出象牙。孟鹤堂笑骂。好心好意请你来玩还这么多废话，给我滚远点。  
  
好友哈哈大笑，举着手以示投降。可孟鹤堂破天荒地感到一丝心虚，连忙转头又看向那个年轻男人，却发现他压根没注意到自己这边的插曲，正目光如水低头盯着手中的红酒杯，好像是在认真打量玻璃反射光里自己浅浅的模样。他看着他又凑近杯子眯眼瞅了瞅，鼻尖触在冰凉的玻璃上一不小心留下一点儿印迹，他连忙抓过纸巾擦了半天。  
  
孟鹤堂又一次无声弯起了嘴角。  
  
聚会接近尾声的时候周九良终于呵欠连天按捺不住一个箭步冲回楼上自己的卧室反手锁了门，能够在沙发上安安静静当了一晚上吉祥物已经是给孟鹤堂莫大的面子，现下多喝了两杯甜酒上了头犯了困，可再也不想委屈了自己，只想躺在自己的小床上呼呼大睡到日上三竿。  
  
孟鹤堂把东倒西歪步履蹒跚的客人们一个个送走，回身上楼的时候脚步也有些虚浮，他好容易握住卧室门把手狠命拧了半天，可就不见门打开。他觉得脸上烧得慌，眼皮也在打架，正在酒精中徜徉的神经迫使他把门板捶得咣当响。  
  
门被谁一把拉开，站在房间里的年轻男人一脸冷漠指了指他身后，孟鹤堂手停在半空中愣了半天，摆出正在试图绞尽脑汁努力消化着他动作里的含义的表情。  
  
周九良也不多说，半垂着眼低头看着地上孟鹤堂的影子终于向他袭来。两人纠缠着倒在床上，浑身的细胞开始预警般地战栗起来，他喘了口气努力直起腰抬起头：“孟哥，你当我是谁啊？”  
  
“我的小朋友。”孟鹤堂伸出舌头舔舐着年轻男人的脖颈，他把白皙的腿架在自己肩上，伸出手揉捏起对方早已有感觉的分身，俊秀的脸上满是盈盈笑意，“是九良嘛对不对。”  
  
“哦。”他闻言点头，也没对这个回答给出什么有效的反馈，只是颇有些懒散地说，“那做吧。都是男人，酒醒就忘了，不用在意。”他像接纳一只寻求亲密接触的小兽那般环住了男人的脖子，刻意忽略对方肌肉传来一瞬间的僵硬。孟鹤堂忽然有了些不明的踌躇，只是偏过头去亲吻年轻男人的膝盖，迟迟不曾有下一步举动，直到对方那破碎的呻吟彻底烧断了他最后的防线，才下定决心攻城略池。  
  
但是他们的交合是出人意料地融洽，每一次在体内的冲撞都能够强烈地抚慰着双方难以餍足的欲求。仿佛在其他的平行世界里两人曾经有过多次的尝试，以至于在这初次登台表演中表现异常完美和谐。  
  
等他洗完澡从浴室出来，自己卧室里已经空无一人。周九良胡乱擦了擦一头湿漉漉的卷毛，心如止水关上灯盖上被子，在黑暗里稍稍回味咀嚼了刚才的翻云覆雨，甚是满意。在陷入梦境前他浑浑噩噩地想，如果对方记得并且愿意，自己果然也是不介意以后多来几次的。  
  
也不知道过了多长时间，屋外突然迸发出璀璨的烟花，一瞬间染亮了半个夜幕。周九良因这耀眼的光芒惊醒，头顶鸡窝睡眼朦胧怒气冲冲一把拉开窗帘。始作俑者正站在中庭花园仰头看他，一双眸子亮晶晶的，比花火还夺目。他看着对方无声做着口型叫自己下来，突然就没有了脾气，认命地套上T恤牛仔裤，一个干脆的翻身跨出露台顺着下水管道利落地往下滑了三层楼。  
  
这戏码是不是叫罗密欧与朱丽叶，他边往孟鹤堂面前走边不着边际地想，接下来难道是什么水到渠成的拥抱与私奔？  
  
可尚在醉酒中的对方完全不按套路出牌，拿错剧本演绎成了温情脉脉的父与子。孟鹤堂从口袋里摸索半天，挣扎着掏出一颗大白兔奶糖，笑眯眯地塞进周九良的嘴里，然后牵过对方的手，摸了摸对方的卷毛。  
  
“甜吗？”  
  
甜腻腻的奶香味充斥了整个口腔，周九良下意识地嘬着渐小的糖块，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  



End file.
